


Radio Stars

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: There's always time for music.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Radio Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



Gloria shifted against Marnie's shoulder.

“Noddin' off?”

Gloria nodded sheepishly. Although she still made time for Marnie, a Champion's work was never done. The planner lying open across Gloria's lap was scribbled all over as she planned for the busy week ahead.

“This'll wake ya up.” Marnie stood, snatching a CD off the rack, and popping it into the nearby stereo.

A raucous guitar riff tore out of the speakers. Gloria laughed.

“Oh, I'm awake now!”

“Brilliant.” Marnie leaned over, planting a kiss on Gloria's lips. There was something satisfyingly cheeky about making out to your over-protective brother's own music.


End file.
